Vendetta Served Warm
by LadyOfSpain17
Summary: A story of the raven, and how she tried to turn the tiger into kitty chow; Summary may be updated as the story goes on


A/N: Hey guys, so this is the first fic I've done in quite some time. It was originally meant to be a one-shot but I had a lot of ideas roaming around in my head. Anything and everything is liable to change, from the genre to the rating. The only thing that won't change is the title. The first chapter is short I know but I wanted to get it out and about so review! Tell me whats good and whats bad, what can be done to help it along, I write for fun and to keep plot bunnies from eating my mind so help me out =]

Also I don't own El Tigre, obvs. THe idea from this story came from what is supposed to be the canon future, this is just how I think it got that way.

* * *

Manny Rivera was awoken violently out of a very peaceful midday nap by a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"AY!", the seventeen year old yelped, drawing a few stares from a couple of his surrounding classmates. Manny then looked down to see a crumpled ball of paper on his desk, a note from his rude awakener- none other than his best friend Frida.

"STAY UP", the note read in large purple ink letters, "we can't go loot the pawn shop if we get detention for sleeping, and I can't avoid sleeping if you can't stay up and entertain me"

Manny looked over at the blue haired girl, who responded with an annoyed look. They both then turned and deadpanned at their history teacher, Mr. Cansado, who continued to drone on about the history of the Miracle City volcano. Manny looked up longingly at the clock, trying to will it to move, and then…like a miracle, 'RINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG'. Manny looked toward Frida's chair as he sped from the room, all he could see was a swirl of loose papers where his friend had sat. He found her in her locker grabbing for her gym clothes.

"One more class Manny", she said with a gleam in her eyes, "then the city is our oyster!"

Manny wasn't sure why Frida was more excited than normal to get out of school, but he wasn't complaining about it. Especially since their last class was gym, and it was _impossible _to get detention in gym class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I cannot BELIEVE we got detention from gym!", Frida screamed as she walked with Manny onto the Leone High School campus an hour after classes had ended. "I mean seriously the kid is a _zombie_ he loses parts all the time!"

Manny chuckled to himself as Frida seethed, because while detention was not fun, today's reason for getting it was. Their gym class was playing kickball, and when Manmy came up to the plate he ended up launching Che's head clean off his body after what Manny believed to be the world's most phenomenal kick. No one even noticed when Sergio caught the fly ball because they were too busy laughing as Frida kicked and bounced the head around the gym while Che's body wandered hopelessly without a guide. When the commotion died down and the zombie boy was put back together, Manny and Frida were promptly thrown into the detention room.

"Calm down Frida", Manny soothed, "What has you so antsy?"

"We need to get to the pawn shop right now!", Frida said as they walked. "They have a guitar there that would be perfect for the Sombreros sound! But if we don't get there soon someone else will get it and I'll be doomed to a rockstardom-less life!"

"Well let's go then! If we hurry I'm sure -"

"MANUEL!"

"Aye dios mios, I'm in trouble", Manny muttered as he heard the loud shrill voice ring out from across the campus.

"Ugh not now", snarled Frida, with her words coming through clenched teeth.

The owner of the voice emerged with red eyes flashing with rage. She was the only person outside of his family to ever call Manny by his full name, and Manny knew that whenever it happened the outcome was not good for him.

The angry girl came closer and yanked the 5'11" Manny by the collar down to meet her 5'5" face.

"Uh…hola querida" Manny said nervously, flashing a smile at his girlfriend of nearly nine months.

"Don't you querida me, Rivera", Zoe Aves fumed, as she released her hold on the front of Manny's shirt.

"Explain to me why it is", said Zoe, "that I wait around for you after school, and then even more after your detention adventures, only for you to walk away like I don't exist with HER!"

"Because, la novia del Diablo, he is needed for bigger and better things than discussing the birdbrains of the flock of fury!", Frida argued.

"You stay out of this Suarez", Zoe barked, turning her fiery gaze to Frida, "the adults are talking"

"Come on Zoe", Manny said as he reached for her shoulder. His voice was calm at the surface, but the beads of sweat collecting over his brow indicated his anxiety. "One, I didn't know you stayed, and two, Frida needs me."

"But I wanted you to be with me this afternoon"

"Listen, I'm gonna help Frida out and then call you when I get home"

You always say these things and th-"

"Cool, call you later, get home safe, bye", Manny said quickly, cutting her off as he made a move to the exit.

Frida grabbed Manny by the arm and began to drag him along.

"Rapido lover boy!", she shouted, and they began to race toward the pawn shop, leaving Zoe to brood.

"Suarez has some nerve snatching Manny from me, and he just lets her! This has gone on for too long!" The teen stalked off toward home muttering under her breath.

"Vendetta!"


End file.
